Trust and Regret
by Aureast
Summary: When Sword Art Online had finally come out, Miyako Tsukino and her step-brother had to play. But when they had informed by Kayaba Akihiko himself that they could not get out, they did what everyone else did. They fought. Because in the world of Aincrad, prayers won't solve anything. Only the will to fight can change the fact that they are stuck in Sword Art Online.


******PLEASE READ**** Okay so I have decided to rewrite the first couple chapters because it was just.. Bad. I didn't really like it. I'm tweaking the main characters too, by the way. So reread it cause I'm making some major changes!**

******Also if you guys have any OCs you would like for me to add in to my story then leave a review or PM me with their name, appearence, and weapon choice. Don't make them too OP, please. And if you can, I'd like it if the name was Japanese too. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or the characters. I only own the OCs I thought of.**

* * *

In 2022, mankind finally brought a true virtual world into existence. Sword Art Online. A VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) using NerveGear, both created by Kayaba Akihiko. I had been in the beta test along with 1,000 other players. When the game had finally come out, I convinced my brother to join me aswell.

November 6, 2022, was supposed to be the day where I escaped the reality where my mother didn't exist anymore. The reality of my father, who was too caught up in his work to care.

Little did I know, instead of Sword Art Online, I would being joining the death game where I would have to fight for survival.

* * *

**November 6, 2022 - Tsukino Household**

**Miyako Tsukino**

"Cocoa..." I groaned as I cracked an eye open to look at the clock on the wall. 8:58AM. "It's almost 9AM... Just five more minutes..." But my puppy, Cocoa, continued to attack me with licks on my cheeks. I turned the opposite side that Cocoa was as an attempt to make her stop, but she just climbed over my back and continued to lick me.

Suddenly Cocoa started to bark and I felt the weight of her tiny body leave the bed. I didn't even bother checking what it was because I could already guess. My step-brother, Daichi Mizushima.

"Miyako..." His way too familiar voice cooed and I let out another groan. I inched closer to the wall so that I could get as far away from him as possible. _Try all you want, there is no way in hell I'm getting out of this bed at 9AM. _I felt his soft finger poke my cheek and my eyebrows narrowed. He continuously poked me before I slapped his hand away before he could do it again. I could practically see the smirk spreading accross his face. "I made a drink." He said cheerfully and I heard the ice clink against the glass.

I opened my eyes but still faced the wall. "I don't want a drink." I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to the wall, if that was even possible.

"I didn't make you a drink." He said and I could hear a hint of pride in his voice. I turned over so that I was facing him. Behind him I could see Cocoa playing with a squeaky toy. "This is my drink." He grinned from ear to ear and I raised my eyebrows.

"Then why did you tell me?" I said while I narrowly avoided bumping in to him as I stumbled out of bed. I was practically a zombie in the mornings. I got out a tug of war rope out of Cocoa's toy and after I crouched down next to her she immediately pounced on it.

"It's a conversation starter, Miyako. Lighten up."

"It's a really bad conversation starter."

"We're talking, aren't we?" He tilted his head in fake confusion as his smile grew wider.

I opened my mouth to respond but my father interrupted me. "Miyako! Phone!" He shouted to me from downstairs. I let go of the rope that Cocoa was still tugging on and stood up.

"Not anymore." I said to my step-brother as I quickly grabbed my teal thick-rimmed glasses that were on the table and walked out of the door to my room. A call at 9AM? I feel like everyone gets up at 9AM except me. Once I managed to walk down the stairs - without tripping by the way - I walked in to the kitchen where I _guessed_ my father, Akihiro Tsukino, was. He was, along with my step-mother, Sakura Mizushima.

"Ah, there you are. I was about to call for you again." He said as he walked over to me to give me the phone. Before he gave me the phone, I quickly slid on my glasses I had gotten right before I left my room.

"Good morning to you too, Dad." I yawned as I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello? Wait, lemme guess. The only person I know who would call me at 9AM. Hello, Yuuki-san." I said as I put the phone inbetween my ear and shoulder so I could put my hair in to a ponytail.

I heard a huff from the phone before she started to speak. "Good morning Miya-chan. And I told you, you can just call me Asuna!" I smirked as I finished my ponytail and held the phone to my ear.

"Okay fine, Asuna. What's up?" I walked over to the dining table to sit down and grinned. Pancakes. Mizushima-san finished making a plate and placed it in front of me on the table. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' as she smiled back and went back to the kitchen.

"I just called to tell you that I actually _will_ be playing SAO today. My father just gave it to me half an hour ago as a surprise-late birthday present." I heard her let out a giggle from the phone and I stuffed my mouth with pancakes.

"Phats awshum." I said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Okay, eat or talk. Pick one."

"Eat."

She groaned and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Should I hang up?" She said after a couple moments of my loud chewing.

"No, no, no. I'm done. I swear." I laughed as she let out another groan. "So how about I meet you in the middle of the Town Of Beginnings at, let's say, 12:30PM?" I said to her as I saw Daichi approaching at the corner of my eye.

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Alright well I gotta go. Daichi the pest is approaching." I hung up and placed the phone on the table before turning to my right only to come face to face with Daichi.

"Who were 'ya talking to?" He said with his face still only a few inches away from mine. He blinked his navy blue eyes innocently with a couple strands of his blonde hair in his face. He was handsome, I guess. All of the girls at school fawned over him but I really didn't understand why.

"Asuna." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, _her_." He hissed as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. He came back to the dining table with the milk carton and drank it. Right from the carton.

"What do you have against Asuna? Hold on, don't tell me you're still mad at her about the break up you two had _last year_." I said and he shurgged. It was a long story that can wait for later.

"I hold long grudges." He said and took another swig of milk.

"Yes, my friend. Yes you do." I smirked and he rolled his eyes while he made gurgling sounds in to the milk carton. He leaned back in to his chair, propped his feet up on to the table, then put his free hand on the back of his head. What. A. Slob.

"Miyako! The news is on!" I heard Mizushima-san call from the living room. When did she leave the kitchen, again? I bolted out of my seat, causing it to make a loud creaking sound against the floor and ran in to the living room. As promised, I saw her head of navy blue hair poking above the back of the couch.

"Your fault!" I shouted to Daichi who I supposed was behind me. Of course, he was. He couldn't stand one minute without bothering me. "They're doing a report on Sword Art Online, and you kept on bothering me with your 'conversation starter' so I forgot about it!" I shouted at him as he took on his previous position instead this time he was on the armchair.

"Woah! Hey, I'm not the guilty party here. That brillant conversation starter was a one time thing and Asuna called you _and _you had to eat breakfast. Not my fault, mostly." He said and sank down in to the armchair. "Damn temper..." He muttered under his breath and my head whipped towards him.

"I heard that! Now shut up, I wanna listen." I said and took a quick glance at Mizushima-san. Her short, navy blue hair only went down to the tips of her shoulders and she had pale skin. Her eyes that were a little bit lighter than her hair, which were identical to Daichi's by the way, were reading swiftly through the book she was holding. She was really calm, polar opposite to Daichi. Plus she was _stunning_. Again, opposite to Daichi.

After a couple of minutes of me watching the stream, Mizushima-san reading her book peacefully, and Daichi just had to ruin it. "What are you gonna learn from this anyway? They're just talking about the basics of SAO. You were a beta tester, weren't you?" He said and I could feel his eyes burning in to me.

I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist on to the arm of the couch, causing Mizushima-san to flinch. "What the heck did I just tell you, Daichi? Plus they might give out a special code or some actual really good tips on the game. Now, again, shut up." I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nothing.

The report told me absolutely nothing that I didn't already know about Sword Art Online. Only the basics like, Sword Art Online is a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) created by Kayaba Akihiko using a virtual-reality helmet that stimulates the player's five senses. Also known as NerveGear, again, created by Kayaba Akihiko. And a bunch of the reporter's rambling on about how she wished she could play, blah blah blah.

Well, there's one hour of my life I'll never get back.

I glanced over to Mizushima-san and Daichi, only to find out they were both asleep. Mizushima-san had her head resting on the back of the couch with her book bookmarked right next to her on the arm of the couch. She even looked beautiful while she slept. Daichi, however, looked like a wreck when he slept. His head was hanging off the front of the armchair (Where your butt is supposed to be, gross) with both of his legs resting on the arm of the chair.

I sighed and reluctantly got up from the couch and kneeled down where Daichi's head was hanging. His mouth was wide open and from the corner of his mouth I could see a little bit of drool coming out of it. "Hey, idiot. You're gonna get a kink in your neck if you keep on sleeping like that. Get. Up. Not. Fun." I slapped his cheek lightly getting only a groan in response. I looked over to the digital clock on the wall. 12:30. Half an hour until SAO starts.

Daichi stirred next to me and I flinched. I slowly turned my gaze to him to see that his eyes were half-lidded while staring at me. "Good morning." He said sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Were you perving on me while I was sleeping?" He mumbled with a smirk.

Suddenly I felt my cheeks grow warm and I shook my head frantically. "N-n-no y-you i-i-idiot!" I said, still shaking my head. I heard him let out a chuckle.

"But, aren't you blushing?"

"No! My face is getting red because of how stupid you are!" I said, only causing him to laugh even more. "Oh, yeah, have you set up your NerveGear?" I asked him but I doubt he heard me over his histerical laughing. Or so I thought. After I said that, he immediately stopped laughing and directed his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Maybe..." He said as he stared at the ceiling and fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh my God, you're more of an idiot than I thought. Come on, let's go." I said and grabbed his arm to drag him up stairs to his bedroom. "It's gonna take at least half an hour to set it up and thats the exact amount of time until SAO starts. Idiot." I muttered to him as we went up the stairs, but I made sure that he heard me.

"I was kinda busy having a social life. Y'know, the one you don't have?" He countered as we entered his room. It stunk of doritos and dirty gym socks.

"Puh-leese. I have a social life. And I think your sports life is bigger than your social life, I dare say." I said to him, causing him to go silent. It was true. The shelves of his room were covered with trophies from him and his team winning several soccer games. Anyone who said he was bad was probably lying. From the few times my father dragged me to come see his games, he was pretty good.

"Where the hell is it?" Daichi muttered under his breath, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Where's what?" I asked as he threw several pieces of clothing behind his back, obviously looking for something.

"The NerveGear. It was right here." He said as he moved to rummage through a cardboard box.

"You mean this?" A high pitched voice said from the entrance to his room. I froze. Oh, God...

"Ichiro! Give that back!" Daichi shouted to Ichiro, our little brother. He was 6 years old with light auburn hair that came from my father, and blue eyes that came from Mizushima-san. Their first child. Or what I call him, the little devil.

"Okay. Catch, four-eyes!" Ichiro said as he took the NerveGear off of his head and threw it at me. I caught it with not much difficulty, but I was furious. I slammed the NerveGear to Daichi's chest, causing him to fall on to his bed and stomped towards the entrance to his room. Ichiro had already bolted to who-knows-where but I was sure he would hear me.

"Ichiro! You'll pay for that! You little devil!" I shouted in to the halls of our two-story house. I felt like an old person who shouted at the kids to get off of his lawn.

"Alright. How do I set this up?" Daichi asked from behind me, his voice as calm as ever. I turned around and walked towards him to look at the NerveGear.

I pointed to a button on the NerveGear. "You see that button? When you're ready to set it up press that and it'll ask you to do some 'calibration'. Basically you just pat around your whole body. Don't ask me why, just do it." I glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:50. "There's ten more minutes until SAO starts that should be enough time if you hurry up. I'm gonna go get ready, and by the way, what name will you use? I'll add you to my friends list so we can meet up." I said as I started to walk out of his room, but stopped to wait for his answer.

He seemed to think long and hard about it as he stared at his NerveGear. Before I knew it, two minutes had passed before he tore his gaze away from the NerveGear and looked at me. "Daiki." He answered and I nodded.

"Okay, see you in ten minutes." I waved at him before I left his room to go to my room, where my NerveGear was located. Thankfully, it was right where I left it. It was sitting on my desk next to my two monitor computer also gathering dust from not touching it since the beta test.

I swiped off the dust before carefully sliding it on to my head and grabbing the cord connected to it to plug it in to the nearest outlet. With the NerveGear plugged in to the outlet and it still on my head I laid down on to my bed and glanced at the clock at the corner of my vision. It was already 1:00. Daichi the idiot better be ready.

"Link start!"

* * *

**Well, here's the better version of the first chapter. Phew. So much changes. I like this version much better, either way. Also if you guys have any OCs you would like for me to add in to my story then leave a review with their name, appearence, and weapon choice. Don't make them too OP, please. And I'd like it if the name was Japanese too.**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**-Aureast**


End file.
